The Legacy II
Category:Episodes IMF is in a race against time to stop a group of Neo Nazis who are the sons and grandsons of the original Nazis arrested in 1961 by Dan Briggs' team from obtaining a stash of stolen gold hidden by Hitler in WWII. Cast Staring * Peter Graves as Jim Phelps * Thaao Penghlis as Nicholas Black * Terry Markwell as Casey Randall * Tony Hamilton as Max Harte * and Phil Morris as Grant Collier Guest Stars * Judson Scott as Graff Jr. * Steven Grives as Brucker Jr. * Shane Briant as Kubler * Wayne Cull as Wolfe Jr. * Ivar Kants as Von Sachu * Ray Duparc as Sommelier * and Chuck McKinney as Attendant Opening Gambit (Flashback) It is April 1945 in Nazi Germany four of Hitler's trusted officers are loading a shipment of stolen gold into the back of a truck just as the Russians and the US Army are invading Berlin. In the fire fight several Nazis are killed and two of the crates of gold fall on the ground. The officers make their escape throwing grenades out of the truck. The US Army throws their own grenade at the truck to stop it but the Nazis get away and the gold disappears. Tape Scene Present Day 1988 Jim is at a theme park and talks to the ride attendant who tells him the disk is in his car. Jim heads to the parking lot and plays the disk starting the mission briefing. Mission Briefing ''Good morning, Jim. In the last days of Adolf Hitler's life, before he committed suicide to avoid capture, he organized a secret plan, a legacy he hoped would enable a future generation of Nazis to accomplish what he failed to do. That legacy was a horde of gold looted from the cathedrals and castles in Europe,and worth $5 billion on today's markets. It was hidden away and has never been found. Only four of Hitler's top officers knew where the gold was hidden, a secret passed down from father to son to grandson. We believe the four grandsons are now ready to claim the fortune and use it to fund terrorism and other activities to revive a Nazi movement in Western Europe. You Mission, Jim if you decide to accept it, is to find that gold before they can get to it. As always, should you or any member of the IM Force be caught or killed, the Secretary will disavow any knowledge of your actions. This disk will self-destruct in five seconds. Good Luck, Jim. '' After five seconds as always the message self destructs. Apartment Scene and Heist Briefing The agents arrive at Jim's apartment and Jim gives them their orders. IMF will have to work fast and they need to get to Zurich before the Nazis do or the gold will fall into their hands. Jim tells the agents how Dan Briggs and Grants father Barney busted the fathers and their leader Adolf Eichmann and several ranking Nazis in the original episode and in The Legend and previous episodes of Mission Impossible in the 60s the plan was put on hold until now. * IMF will capture Paul Von Sachu and Nick will impersonate him just like Rollin impersonated Von Schneer * IMF will go to the same spots as in the original and seach for clues to find the gold before the Neo Nazis do * Once the gold is found they will need to take the Nazis out so they don't use the gold to fund terrorism just like their fathers did or start the Fifth Reich. The Mission In Zurich IMF fallows the same path as their predecessors as Von Sachu arrives. Max places Von Sachu under arrest and takes his watch identical to the one his father held in the original, his chalk, his pen, and the postcard identical to the one his father had showing the location of the church. Max places Von Sachu in a holding room while Nick impersonates him and heads to the meeting place. Graff, Wolfe, and Brucker introduce themselves and Graff takes them to his room and forces them to hand over the numbers just like his father did. Nick tells Graff the same thing Rollin told his father he will never hand over account numbers until they are in the bank. Graff pulls a gun on him and tries to get the numbers. Nick tells Graff he can not shoot him because he is needed. Graff puts his gone away and they each part ways until the next day. Casey gives Nick Graff's profile at the park which they will use to blackmail him using a magazine. now for Plan B. * Casey will impersonate a baroness and will go to the bank and talk to Kubler * Jim will impersonate a psych and will get the account numbers from Kubler * Grant will hack their system to give Casey an account and to find the name of the Nazi account * Once the Nazis get the letter Grant, Casey, Max, and Jim will hook up their TV to use the microscope to decode the map instead of using memory like Rollin did. * Once the location in the cemetery is found Jim, Grant, and Max will head there and get the gold * All of the IMF agents will need to take out the Nazis to prevent them from escaping with the gold Using his computer Grant hacks into the bank and gives Casey an account. Casey than heads to the bank and talks to Kubler to set up a meeting at the hotel. Nick tries to head down to his meeting but the Nazis are waiting for him. So they head down with him. At Kubler's table Jim puts sleeping pills in Kubler's drink and he passes out. In Kubler's room they hypnotize him and he gives Jim the code. * Wolfe is 971 * Brucker is 306 * Von Sachu was 482 * and Graff is 974 With these numbers Jim tells Casey to head to Nicks room in the morning or he is dead. The next morning Casey hands Nick the numbers disguised as a match book and the Nazis head to the bank. At the bank they put in the code and Kubler hands Graff the letter. Back in their room they open the letter inside are German Marks which are worthless. The letter does have one of Hitler's microdots. Using the microscope IMF and the Nazis assemble the map and Nick hides Von Sachu's watch so the Nazis don't get the code. Graff demands Nick hand over the watch so he can get the code but Nick calls Grant's room and Jim comes over and takes the watch from Nick. Once Jim leaves he heads to Grants room and hands him the watch and the location is revealed. * Each watch is identical to the original. When the microdots are stacked they spell out Greineau Cemetery with the headstones placed in the shape of a swastika to mark where the gold is hidden. Each watch also gives the name of the crypt. Eva Braun in the original and Hitler's father in this one. With the name in their possession IMF heads to the cemetery and opens a secret door inside is the gold. Max tell Jim and Grant to hurry up because at that same moment Graff finds out the name of the cemetery and he and the Nazis are on their way. Grant heads out into his van and gets roll of tint film which they will use to cover the gold and make a makeshift mirror. The Nazis pull up in their car and Graff leads Nick into the crypt at gunpoint. With the gold covered the Nazis enter the shaft and Graff demands that Nick hands him the gold. Nick refuses so Graff shoots him and Brucker when Brucker discovers Graff's secret. Max takes out Wolfe and Graff tries to contact him. While Graff is distracted Grant comes out of his hiding stop and gets Nick out and locks the Nazis inside with the gold. Jim calls the cops and IMF speeds away while the cops arrive to take Graff and Wolfe to jail to join Von Sachu and to take Brucker to the morgue. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! Trivia This episode is a remake of the original with the only difference being the sons of the original Neo Nazis and the grandsons of Hitler's officers are looking for the gold. The gunfight scene is also changed Brucker is killed just like his father, Nick does not fight or shoot Graff like Rollin did, and Graff does not escape like his father did. The Nazis are rounded up and sent to prison while the gold is returned to the bank. The locations are the same except the crypt has Alois over the entrance instead of Eva Braun.